The Only One
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Matt and Tai's relationship be together and forever? What will happen? complete
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: The Only One

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Digimon!

notes: ok, I thought I was giong to make this a series of collection but I'm making it to a story after this short chapter. It will be longer after this chapter so don't get upset. Here it is...

"Tai, is everything all right with you?"

Tai sighed as he looked over his shoulder and saw his younger sister Kari.

"Something's wrong. Does it have to do with Matt?" She asked smirking as she saw the look on Tai's surprise face.

"Everything's fine between him and I," he murmured as Kari frowned.

"You two have been together since the first day of summer camp. Haven't you told him yet?"

"How could I? His dating Sora, isn't he?"

"Perhaps. But there relationship is really in a tight bide right now," Kari explained.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been fighting since last week."

"Are you saying that the two might break up?"

"Yea. Though I'm not entirely sure though," Kari replied.

"Where's Matt?"

"I believe he maybe rehearshing with his band right now."

Kari blinked as she saw her brother grabbed his jacket in a hurry, "hey! Where are you going?"

"I'll be back! Don't wait up for me!" He called out as the door shut and Kari sighed.

"His an idiot. Even though he is my older brother," Kari murmured as she went to make a phone call.

Tai ran to Matt's rehearshing area as he saw Matt sitting down at a chair drinking water.

"Matt!"

Matt turned around and saw Tai who was out of breath from running.

"Tai? What are you doing here?" Matt asked surprised as he moved towards him.

"Hey Matt! I thought we were going to practice!" A voice called out from behind, "just give me a few minutes. Rest for now!" Matt called back as he stared at Tai.

Tai looked down as he didn't lock gaze with him, "could we go somewhere private?" He asked quietly.

Matt nodded softly as he put his arm around Tai as the two walked away from Matt's rehearshing area.

"What is it that you want to talk to me, Tai?"

Tai didn't say anything as Matt sighed, "if your not going to say anything, I must be leaving then," he said as he turned around and began walking away from him.

Just then Tai grabbed his arm as Matt looked at him, Tai leaned forward as he kissed Matt passionately on the lips without giving a chance for Matt to move.

Matt, who wasn't susrprised, responded back as the two kissed deeply with full of emotion in it.

The two broke away as the both of them stared at each other.

"Tai, I don't know what to say," Matt began.

"Tell me you love me," Tai said quietly as he looked up at him.

"How do you know that I'm still with Sora though?"

Tai looked at him, "you wouldn't have kissed back then."

Matt smiled at him, "that's all the answer that I want from you," Tai said as he hugged him tightly.

Matt laughed as the two embraced each other for the longest time.

"We should tell the others," Matt said suddenly.

Tai nodded as he nuzzled Matt's neck, "I love you," Matt said suddenly as Tai looked at him.

"I love you too."

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tai: how many more chapters?

me: dunno yet.

Matt: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kari: review and update!


	2. Love In The Air

Chapter 2- Love In The Air

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Digimon!

notes: the last and final chapter of "The Only One!" Here it is...

"Hey Tai? Where are we going?"

"To the place of our anniversary with the group. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yea. I remember," Matt replied with a smile as he remembered the first time that he held Tai's hand since he was a bit afraid of what might happened to him and Tai.

"Ah! There they are! Kari! Over here!"

Matt looked and sure enough, he saw Kari and the others waiting for them along with Sora, who was left hanging back.

"Sora..."

Tai looked at him and saw that he was nervous about talking to his ex-girlfriend and to a friend that they've known for a long time.

"It's ok Matt. Just act cool," Tai whispered as Matt gulped and nodded as the two walked slowly towards the group.

"So Tai, what was it that you want us to know?" Joe asked as he eyed the two.

"It's about me and Matt..."

Kari smiled knowingly, "oh? What's the occassion?" She asked.

"We are together," Matt said softly as everyone stared at the two including Sora.

"Congrats Tai! You know how you pick your relationship, don't you?" Davis asked as he slapped Tai on the back.

Tai laughed nervously, "I guess we should tell them now, huh Kari?" T.K. asked as Kari nodded.

"Tell us what?"

"We are also dating."

"Eh? Thats wonderful! I knew you two would be the perfect couple!" Yolei said happily.

"Kari! Is that true?" Davis asked surprised.

Kari nodded happily, "this is dumb! Boys with boys isn't acceptable!" Sora's voice cried.

"What are you talking about Sora?" Ken asked slowly.

Sora glared at the couple, "you are sick! I hate you!" She cried as she ran off.

Matt looked at her worriedly as she ran away, "don't worry Matt. She'll get over it," Tai whispered.

Matt shrugged as he nodded, everything would be fine.

End!

me: here yea go!

Tai: we'll be onto the next story soon

Matt: review and update!


End file.
